Unexpected Love
by CrazyforWill
Summary: Discontinued Draco meats his match in StephanieHermione's cousinwho moved from the U.S. Things start to happen and Drace starts to think of her diff. But does she feel the same way?
1. Chapter One

Unexpected Love

Chapter 1: The Good News

"Hermione, s'il vous plait (Please), I've heard enough about this prick what's his name…Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Stephanie; he just drives my crazy with his incessant ways of trying to get under my skin." Hermione said shaking her head

"It's okay, don't' worry about it. I'll be there to help you whip his sorry ass." I said making a sound of a whip

"It's great to see you again Steph." Hermione said shaking her head and laughing

"It's always good to see me. Just kidding; oh I forgot to tell you the awesome news."

"What? What's the good news?" Hermione said brightening up

"Well, since my parents and I love France so much we decided to live here instead of going back to the U.S. and it gets better. I'm going to Hogwarts with you; I got a letter a week ago saying they wanted me to go to Hogwarts."

"That's great! I'm so happy; you finally get to go to school with me. I should tell Harry the good news since I'm writing him a letter for his birthday." Hermione said moving around the room trying to find ink, a quill and a piece of parchment.

I shook my head and went and turned the radio on listening to Yeah by Usher. The only problem was I was trying dance around the room but failed miserably when I tripped over Hermione's rug and fell to the floor with thud

"Steph, are you okay?" Hermione said looking at me from her chair

"Yah, I'm fine." I said laughing in a heap on the floor.

"Well get up and read the letter I wrote to Harry." Hermione said

"Coming."

I skimmed over the letter all the way to Love, Hermione. I chuckled and told her what I though of it.

"Well it's good since you put me in it, and love Hermione. Aw how sweet; do you have a thing for our dear friend Harry?"

"You know sometimes I get the feeling that you and Malfoy would get along fine. No, I don't have a thing for Harry; he's my best guy friend besides Ron." Hermione said

"Well you never know he might fall for my gorgeous good looks; I'd doubt it but then again you never know."

After saying that we talked before we went to sleep. The rest of the month went by fast from exploring France to tons of shopping. We packed our things and went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron and Harry before we went to Hogwarts. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron Ron and his Family was already there waiting for us. When we walked in Ron greeted us.

"Hermione, it's great to see you. Did you here what Harry did?" Ron said hugging Hermione

"It's nice to see you too. I'd like you to meet my cousin Stephanie I was staying with her family in France this summer. Her parents decided to move to France instead of going back to the U.S. She's also going to Hogwarts with us this year. Isn't that great! Wait, what did Harry do?" Hermione said really fast

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie. That's great, you'll like Hogwarts. Well I heard that Harry blew up his Aunt!" Ron said with a huge smile on his face.

"How did he blow her up?" Hermione asked

"We're not reallysure." Ron said laughing

Just then Harry decided to grace us with his presence and walked down the stairs and greeted us.

"Harry, Harry!"

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked

"I didn't mean to." Harry started while Ron and I roared with laughter leaning on each other to stand up. "I just-lost control."

"It's not funny you too." Hermione said scolding us.

"So, you must be Stephanie that Hermione told me about in the letter." Harry said looking at me

"The one and only; it's nice to put a name to a face right." I said shaking his hand

"Yah." Harry said

"Well, I'd say you kinda sound like Malfoy when you said that." Ron said looking at me which made me laugh

"Tell me about, I think Hermione is going to make a bet to see if Mr. Malfoy and I hook up."

Saying that made Harry and Ron made a disgusting face just thinking about it; Hermione and me just laughed. The rest of the night went great and tomorrow we were leaving for the train station.

I woke up that morning to Hermione calling me to breakfast. I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and shoes. I finished getting ready and walked down stairs to see everyone chatting excitedly. I put my luggage by everyone elses luggage and sat by Hermione and got some breakfast.

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well? I'm Ron's mother Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes I slept great, is everyone up?"

"Yes, would you like some breakfast before we head out?" Mrs. Weasley said

"I'd like that."

"Hi, I'm Ginny, Ron's younger sister."

"Nice to meet you; I'd say my name but I think you already know it."

"Ya, I'm a second year at Hogwarts. I'm happy to hear that you'll be coming too." Ginny said

"Kay, aww shucks."

"So, what's this I hear about Malfoy and you being great together?" Ginny said with a glint in her eye

"Well, Hermione states that Mr. Malfoy and I would be good together. I mean he might be attracted to this gracious body, but he isn't gettin' any unless I'm okay wit' it."

Hermione and Ginny busted out laughing as I said that and did a little flip of my hair and smiled. The guys looked at us and I winked at them, only making them more curious.

"I'm happy you're coming, and I see what Hermione meant by you two being good together and you're really funny too." Ginny said laughing

"Well I try."

After we finished eating we all got into sectioned cars and drove to the train station. I hoped out of the car and stared singing the train station song that I just made up.

Going on a train,

Going on a train,

Have you ever seen a train?

Have you ever seen a train?

I saw a train,

I saw a train,

Do you know what it does?

Do you know what it does?

I know what it does,

I know what it does,

It goes,

Chugga, chugga choo choo

Chugga, chugga, choo, choo,

That's what it does,

But does it buzz?

Should I shove?

Going on a train,

Going on a train,

That's what its like on a train.

I did a fake bow to everyone that was staring at me, Hermione laughed and we went to 9 and ¾ to get to Hogwarts Express.

"You sure have a lively spirit." Percy said eyeing me

I could tell he didn't like the hyper me so I decided just to act for a while to see how much it will bother him.

"Really, you think so. That's funny; my parents said the same thing. They said I've always been like this..."

I rambled on while Hermione stifled her laughs but failing miserably.

"Hey Hermione, she's not a lunatic is she?" Ron asked looking at my retreated form.

"No, she quite sane; she's just like that when she's really happy and right now she's just messing with Percy because he didn't like her song that she made up." Hermione said as Fred and George heard the part of her messing with Percy

"Well, we like her, she's funny. Plus she knows how to mess with Percy." Fred said as he saw Percy stalk off trying to find Penelope

I turned around and smiled devilishly at the gang because I succeeded to annoy Percy. Fred and George slapped me on the back and started to talk to me

"We're so proud off you. We weren't sure if you would come around and turn to our ways, but you did in the end." George said brushing a fake tear away

"Thanks, I knew you guys would approve. I have a feeling this is going to be a great year."

I smiled and got onto the train and followed Hermione, Ron and Harry to find an empty apartment. When I decided to sing another song that I liked as we walked around trying to find a compartment for us.

"If I were a rich girl, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl no man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end, cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl, think what that money could bring, I'd buy everything, clean out Vivienne Westwood, in my Galliano gown, no, wouldn't just have one hood, a Hollywood mansion if I could, please book me first class to my fancy house in London town…"

"What song is that?" Hermione said as we walked into an empty compartment

"Rich Girl, by Gwen Stefani." I said humming the rest of the song.

"It gets annoying after a while." Harry said humming it

"Isn't there another song you could sing?" Ron said also having it stuck in his head.

"Yah let me think, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes.

"Have fun." Hermione called out as a walked out of the room

"Let's see, what song?"

I started humming Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly, next was, I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance, American Idiot by Green Day and decided to sing that. I walked back to our compartment to see that was blocked by three guys. So I pushed through them and went over by Harry and sat down.

"Who's this, Potter's little girlfriend." The blond guy sneered

"I'd hate to disappoint who ever you are, but I'm not Harry's "little girlfriend" as you put it." I said just as mouthy as him

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the two body guards watched to see what the guy with the blond hair was going to do.

"Right, you just saying that because, you're embarrassed to be seen with Potter." The boy said

"Who are you? Because who ever you are, you sure aren't good of giving good comebacks."

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you say that you little-"Malfoy started to say

"You're Malfoy, wow I thought you were this snotty prick but you can't even insult me very well."

Malfoy was about to say something else but the professor moved so he motioned the two body guards to go and then turned and said to me.

"Watch it, or you'll find yourself in the hospital wing." Malfoy said

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe." Malfoy said then leaving

"You thought him and me would hook up. That's disgusting; I mean yah he's hot but he's such a pompous snot with a stick up his ass."

Harry and Ron tried to stifle their laughter that was brooding up in them but failed and they both fell to the floor laughing with tears coming out of their eyes. Hermione shook her head and turned to me.

"I'm happy that the professor moved, I don't think I liked how that conversation was going." Hermione said shaking her head

"Yah well lets just hope he can bring it." I said smiling devilishly at a new plan

"Wait, now what are you up to? I'm thinking something that'll get you in trouble right?" Hermione said looking at me trying to figure out what I was talking about

"Don't worry Hermione; I won't get in too much trouble." I said smiling once again.

Well that's the end of this Chapter I do hope you like it, if there's anything that misspelled or doesn't make sense and I skimmed over it please tell me in the review. I do hope you are reviewing right. Well, thanks and see you next Chapter. I don't own anything except the Character Stephanie. I'm writing the story as how it goes in the book, Prisoner of Azkaban as you can tell its book three. Thanks again. –The Author: Sophie-


	2. Chapter Two

Unexpected Love

Chapter Two: Scary Situations

"_Don't worry Hermione; I won't in too much trouble." I said smiling once again._

_Just as I had said that Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop and all you could hear was luggage falling out of the their compartments and cluttering up the walk ways. _

"_Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." I said looking out the door way._

"_Steph, get back in here." Hermione whispered _

_As Hermione said that all the candles blew out with a whisper and we were sitting in complete darkness. As I looked out of the compartment I saw something that scared the shit out of me. It was like seeing a Ring Wraith in person. I shut the door and turned to them._

"_Steph, what's wrong. Steph answer me! You're scaring me." Hermione said in a death whisper_

"_Get by the windows; we're in for a bumpy ride." _

"_What's going on?" Ron asked_

"_Ouch, Ron that was my foot." Hermione said_

"_Do you think we've broken down?" Ron asked_

"_I doubt it."_

_Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned to me and then were looking at the door that was now opening. Someone walked in and tripped over my legs._

"_Sorry-do you know what's going on? – ouch- sorry bout that."_

"_Hullo, Neville" Harry said feeling around and picking Neville up._

"_Is that you Harry? What's happening?" Neville asked sitting down._

"_We're not sure" I answered_

_Just then the door opened again and someone bumped into my leg which I was lucky in catching them._

"_Who's this?" _

"_Steph?"_

"_Ginny? What are you doing here?"_

"_I was looking for Ron-"_

"_Come, and make yourself at home, now walk two body lengths down and you should be able to sit down." I said guiding her on_

"_Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly._

_When I looked across from me I saw the Professor seemed too woken up at last. Just then there was a soft crackling of noise and a shivering light lit the compartment. I jumped back when I saw handful of flames in his hand._

"_Whoa; that's – different." _

"_Stay where you are." The Professor said getting up and getting to the door._

_Just then the door slowly creaked opened I pushed Harry and me away from the doors to get away before the thing turned to us, since we were closer to the compartment doors. We saw an old disgusting hand come through door. It walked in and it grazed the ceiling. Its presence was meant for evil and it never showed it face; covering itself in a long black cloak with a hood._

"_Oh my god, don't look at it."_

_I whispered softly, bringing my legs up to my chest and covered my head with all my hair and rocked back and forth. I could feel Harry tens up next to me. I felt the thing suck in deep breaths like it was sucking in something else though. Just then I heard Harry fall to the floor. I looked up and saw the Professor whip out his wand and cast a spell at the creature and a bright light came out of the Professors wand and slowly the creature left and everything went back to normal._

"_Harry, Harry, wake up." Ginny said shaking Harry_

"_Wha-what happened?" Harry said sitting up from the floor_

"_Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously_

"_You sure did give us a fright." _

"_Yah; what happened? What was that thing? Who screamed?" Harry said looking at us_

"_Um, Harry, my bud- no one screamed."_

"_But, I heard some one scream-"Harry started but stopped when he heard Professor Lupin snap a piece of chocolate._

_I looked at everyone. They were all so pale and scared; I'm not saying I wasn't. I then thought of the perfect song to sing softly to myself._

_My Immortal by Evanescence _

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

chorus

When I finished the song and came out of wonderland I noticed that Professor Lupin was gone and everyone else was watching me, when I was singing and staring out the window.

"Um, so Harry how ya feeling?" I said making everyone come back to earth

"Good since I ate some of the chocolate that Professor Lupin gave me." Harry said.

"That's good to hear."

"So, what were you singing?" Ginny asked looking at me slightly

"I was singing My Immortal. Why?"

"I dunno it just seems like a really sad song. I mean it was good song but sad." Ginny said

"Oh, sorry I went into my own little world. So, um…what was that thing?"

Everyone relaxed and Hermione answered my question.

"It was a Dementor, from Azkaban." Hermione stated

"Oh."

I didn't say much, because the train stopped and we finally arrived, I pushed aside what just happened and became anxious about being at Hogwarts at last. I smiled relived that we finally made it.

"Firs' years this way!" A man called that Harry and them seem to know quite well because they waved back.

"Um, who's that?"

"That's Hagrid; he's a friend of ours." Ron said

We walked to the stagecoaches that seemed to move on their own, but not by an engine.

"Um guys, is everything here that weird." I said pointing to the stagecoaches.

"They might be invisible horses." Harry whispered to me as the others just shrugged

"Ah, that makes more sense."

On the ride to Hogwarts it was silent and no one talked I had an end seat so I watched the scenery go by; I thought about life before I knew about magic. I was raised as a muggle not knowing that I was a witch. Both of my parents had gone to Hogwarts. Unlike Hermione both my parents had magic. Hermione is the best witch that I know. I had private lessons in magic since I was eleven. Now I'm 14, a year older then most but my parents decided that it was best if I stayed in the same years as Hermione. I grew up accustomed to "muggle ways"; I never really needed to use magic unless I really wanted to. So, going to a magic school was really important to me. I looked at everyone and saw that Hermione and Ron kept looking at Harry, making sure he was okay. I looked at Harry and smiled. Just then the carriage stopped and we got out.

"You fainted Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Malfoy said then looking at me and smirked. Before he could say something I butted in.

"Shut your trap Malfoy, I don't want to hear your nonsense right now, I have other things to do then listen to you."

I was about to walk past him with Hermione and them, but Draco grabbed my arm. Sadly the trio didn't notice.

"I'm guessing that seeing Harry fall to the floor is devastating to you." Draco sneered to me

I saw the teachers walking up to him so I linked my arms with his and walked on.

"Listen, Malfoy, I don't know who got you knickers in a tight but I don't intend to make a scene with teachers around us."

"I think your just making that as an excuse because you clearly want me." Malfoy said flattering himself

"Yes Draco, I'm falling for you and I'm making an excuse just to touch you. Clearly you're smarter then I though you were." I said sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Malfoy said smirking

"It was terrible; see ya around."

I said and winked at him as I walked into the hall and found Ron and sat down.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went too." Ron said

I didn't say anything else because Dumbledore came up and greeted the first years and then talked about me.

"I'd also like to welcome a transfer, all the way from the United States, Stephanie Smith, won't you come up and get sorted out first; She a third year and new to Hogwarts so everyone treat her kindly." Dumbledore said

Soon all attention was on me as I got up and walked through the first years and sat down and the sorting hat was placed on my head. After it mumbled for a while it made up his mind.

"Gryffindor!" the talking hat said

The Gryffindor table applauded and I sat by Ron again. The rest of the Ceremony went smoothly. I then saw Harry and Hermione sit down.

"Hey you guys, well you missed it, and I was put into Gryffindor as you can see."

"That's great Steph." Hermione said

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you all will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Dumbledore said

At that part I zoned out thinking about what happened on the train. It all playing back to me; I wished that the Dementor never came in to our compartment. I was shaken out of my gaze by Hermione clapping loudly.

"What's going on? Why are you clapping so loudly?"

"Dumbledore said that Hagrid is a teacher now at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, right, that."

Dumbledore finished his speech and our plates that were empty were now filled with food.

"Holy crap!" I said moving slightly

"You'll have to get use to that, it happens every day." Harry said laughing

I smiled weakly and waved at the people that were staring at me because of my loud outburst.

"What don't tell me you haven't seen someone shocked before have you?"

After that they turned around and went back to my food. Everyone chatted merrily while I sat watching everyone, while I was eating. Picking up on some gossip and things about certain people in my house; I guessed that they've been with each other since first year because they seemed to talk to everyone and knew a lot about them.

"Steph, you okay?" Hermione asked looking at me

"Yah, just fine; I'm just observing everything see how things are like."

"Okay." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders and going back to eating.

Soon all the food disappeared and we were making our way to our respected sleeping quarters for the different houses. I walked with Hermione knowing was I going to be lost, until I got use too moving stairs.

"Jesus—loves me. My gosh these things are freakin' scary." I said clinging to the edge.

"You'll get use to it after a while." Fred said behind me making me jump

"I hope so; if I'm late to something at least you know I'm just lost." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it; we'll make sure you know your way around." George said smiling

"Aww thanks guys, you're the bestest."

They laughed and we chatted until we went to separate rooms when I was bombard by two girls.

"Hi I'm Parvati"

"And I'm Lavender"

"Hi, I'm Steph."

"It's great to meet you." Parvati said really perky

"It's great to meet you also." I said in the same high perky not but noted that she didn't catch it.

"Thanks, so, tell us the details." Lavender said

They both linked arms with me and pulled me to my bed where we sat in a circle.

"Details of what exactly?"

"You know, we saw Draco and you hold hands. So, mind telling us the details. I don't know how you did it, every girl is drooling over him and there you are walking with him and he barely even knows you." Lavender started

"You're so lucky." Parvati said with a dreaming smile on her face

"Well, I guess it won't do any harm. Well Draco was insulting Harry and he thinks I'm going out with Harry which is crazy cause I don't think of him that way and he was going to mess around and make fun of me so I told him straight up that I didn't want his crap."

"Why did he think you were going out with Harry!" Parvati said shocked

"Whoa you said that to him, your like-the second person in this entire school to ever really back talk Draco; Hermione being the first of course." Lavender said

"Well this is going to be a long story, know doubt."

I spent most of the time telling them the story and I went to bed promising them I'd tell them the rest at breakfast. I changed into my pajamas and turned on my alarm clock and fell asleep.

I hoped you liked the second chapter; it was more serious then funny, but I tried my best to keep it entertaining. Thanks to anyone who reviewed and I hope to hear what you think of this one as well. If anything doesn't make sense or not spelled right, I'd greatly appreciate it if you mentioned it in your review so I can change it as soon as I can. Like I said I don't own anything besides the character Stephanie. Hope to see you in the next chapter. –The Author: Sophie-


	3. Chapter Three

Unexpected Love

Chapter Three: First Days for Everything

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock going off. I got out of bed and gathered my things to take a shower, after my shower I changed into my school robes and told my self that today, I'd be good no mater what Malfoy did today. When I talked to Lavender and Parvati they said how much Malfoy was hot but they didn't like his personality. I finished putting on my make up grabbed my bag with my books and got my purse and walked down stairs to see Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for me.

"Bonjour, Comment êtes-vous sur ce beau jour ? (Hello, how are you this fine morning.)

"Je fais grand." Hermione answered

"Que bon entendre."

"What the heck are you guys saying?" Ron asked annoyed that he didn't understand a word we said

"What I said was hello, how are you this fine morning and she said I'm doing great and I said that's good. Does that help you?"

"Yah lets get some food." Ron said

"Let's go."

We walked out of the Gryffindor common room and walked to the hall where we were yesterday. I was talking to Hermione about last night and told her about this really great song that I heard and I wanted them to hear it.

"So what's the song called?" Hermione said

"It's called shut up by Simple Plan."

As I said that we walked past the Slytherin table where Draco was telling them a funny joke; they turned to Harry as made a smug comment but I was busy singing the song for Hermione to really care.

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

As I was singing that I was doing a head bobbing thing which got me looks but I really didn't care. Hermione was digging the song as well and laughing at my antics to have a good time with out having a whole student body staring at me.

"Loved the dance move Steph." George said smiling and giving us our schedule.

"Well, who doesn't love my famous dancing skills, especially when I tripped over Hermione's rug when dancing?" I said smiling sweetly which only made him laugh

"Yeah, we love it Steph. Harry what's wrong?" George said looking at Harry

"Malfoy." Ron said glaring at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was doing another impression.

"Le petit diable impudent" (The small impudent devil.)

"What?" George said looking at me

"Nothing, just something in French." I said smiling

"O-kay, that little git, He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down in our end if the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred." George said

"Nearly wet himself." Fred said

After he said that I spit out my cereal and started chocking. And started laughing thinking about that; and making everyone else laughed that was by me, because I sprayed Ron with milk. He had milk dripping off his face and had a sour face on.

"So-ory, I- so- so- very désolé Ron." I said through laughter

"Yah, yah." Ron said cleaning his face off.

"Anyway go on." I said smiling.

"I was going to say, I wasn't so happy myself. They're horrible things; those Dementors…" George said

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred asked

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked in a low voice

They went on when I was confronted with Lavender and Parvati about the rest of the story from the night before.

"Hello Steph." They said in unison

"Greeting my fellow friends; so where did I leave off?"

"You left off with linking arms with Malfoy, disgusting as it is, but anyway, you had to because the teachers were walking your way." Lavender said

"Right, so on with the story. All right so I was walking with Malfoy to the doors because of the teachers. I was like I don't know who got your knickers in a tight but I don't want a scene right now. And he's like your just saying that as an excuse because clearly you want me. And he just tried to flatter his big ego. I'm joking around now and I was like yes Draco I'm falling for you and I'm clearly making an excuse to touch you. He smirked and was like see that wasn't so bad was it. Then I said it was terrible, and I said see ya around and winked at him and walked into the hall. That's the end."

"Wow, this is going to be interesting, I mean you being sarcastic with him but it clearly looked as if he didn't care that you were touching him. Interesting." Parvati said

"Very Interesting." I said just like Jack Sparrow.

"Well see you around Steph." Lavender as her and Parvati walked away.

"So, Steph what's your day like?" Hermione asked

"Well first I have Divinations. I wonder how that'll go. Do you guys have it?"

"Yah, Come one we should leave now if we want to get there in time." Harry said getting up.

"Oui, laisse obtenir ce spectacle sur la route. Meaning yes, lets get this show on the road; after you."

We got up and walked past the Slytherin table again and they made another act, then Malfoy called out to me.

"Hey Smith, how's you boyfriend doing. I'm sure if he sees another Dementor he might pass out cold." Malfoy said making his house laugh

I stalked up to him and said one thing. Actually its two thing but that doesn't matter.

"Obtenir courbé (Get bent); Lets go."

I turned around and walked away leaving a shocked Malfoy and others wonder what I said. When we got out of the hall Hermione started laughing and Harry and Ron looked at me.

"I told him to get bent."

"Oh." Ron said shocked too

We spent the rest of time trying to find the Divination we ran into a knight and he helped us. A trapped door suddenly came in view and we all stayed quiet.

"After you Harry." Ron said stepping out of the way.

After he walked in we walked in to the strangest room I've ever seen, in fact I didn't even look like a classroom at all. It looked like someone's attic and like an old tea shop. There were weird tapestries everywhere too. As we got in the rest of the students came in.

"Um, where is she?" I asked looking around the room

"Welcome, how nice to see you in the physical world at last." A voice called out

Soon the teacher walked out from the shadow to showed you Professor Trelawney, who was very thin and had huge round glasses that made her eye bigger then their natural size.

"Sit, my children, sit," She said, we all climbed awkwardly in either armchairs or sank into poufs. They reminded me on bean bag chairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a round table and I sat in a pouf close to them.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney said as she seated herself in a winged armchair in front of us. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

I sat there not knowing if taking Divinations was the right class for me, for she seemed like the oddest teacher I've ever met Witch or not a witch.

"So, you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field." Professor Trelawney said then spoke after a pause.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor scanned the room to nervous faces. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy" She said pointing to Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." Neville said in a scared voice

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear. We will be covering the basic methods of Divinations this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear, beware a red-haired man." Professor said looking at Parvati Patil.

I looked at Parvati who looked at Ron and scooted her chair away from him. I smiled and turned back to the Professor.

"In second term we shall progress to the crystal ball-if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty flu. I myself will lose my voice, and around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever." The Professor said

We all looked around the room curious as to who was going to leave us. Professor Trelawney kept talking and I zoned out to the part where we got into groups Ron and Harry were together and Hermione and me were together. We filled your cups with tea, and took them back to our table.

During the class Professor Trelawney spoke to Harry about him dieing. I'm not sure what to think of this class yet. The teacher is crazy and class just seems to revolve on bullshit. When class was over Harry, Ron, Hermione and me talked about Divinations Class and what we though of it.

"The teacher's crazy that's what I think" Ron said as we walked to Transfiguration Class.

"Yah either that or the whole class and subject is crazy."

"Come on we'll be later of class." Hermione said

We sat in the middle and was sad to see we had it with the Slytherin. Draco sneered at me and I sneered right back. I knew this was going to be a long class I took a seat next to Hermione and Ron and Harry sat behind us. Once in a while during class people would turn and look at Harry, because Professor Trelawney said that Harry would die. Since then Harry's been really quite and keeps to himself. I guess Professor McGonagall noticed because when she turned into a cat no one but me did anything.

"Whoa, that's cool. I haven't met someone who could do that!"

"Thanks Miss Smith, but what's gotten into the rest of you. I usually get applause when I transform." Professor McGonagall said looking at everyone else.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone looked at Harry and back at Professor. So, Hermione decided to answer the question.

"Well Professor, we just had our first Divination class, we were reading tea leaves-"

"Ah, of course; which one of you is dieing this year?" Professor McGonagall asked looking around the room

"I am." Harry said

I zoned out doodling things on a piece of paper. Unlike most of them, I didn't use quills and parchment. I used paper and pens and pencils. Professor was explaining that Professor Trelawney does that every year, when I felt some one staring at me. I looked up to see Draco looking at me with confusion and wondering in them. When he saw I was looking at him with a questioning stare he smirked and winked at me then turned around. I shook my head and headed out of class because the bell rang.

"Hey, Steph, so what do you think of your classes so far?" Parvati said as her and Lavender walked next me.

"Good so far, I'm not sure about Divinations, but I'll see."

"Steph, did you see Draco! He was staring at you for at least twenty minutes! I wonder what he's up to." Lavender said

"I don't know, but I'm watching my back for now on."

I'm questioning what he got up his sleeve and whether I'm going to be happy about it.

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was busy with things I needed to finish up. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I hope this one is good as well. Anything I didn't see that isn't right please let me know. I wonder what's going on with Draco. Aren't we all trying to figure it out, anyway any romance things Steph has with anyone will be in later chapters, but I'll make sure you guys still are entertained by the story. Until the next chapter farewell and I don't own anything besides the character Stephanie Smith. -The Author: Sophie-


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Hey, sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story yet. I can't think of anything to right, so it might be a while before you find a new chapter. Umm, thanks to my reviewers so far.**

**Artsigirl16: thanks for review**

**Random gal: Thanks for the review through out the chapters**

**I'll Be Seein' You: Thanks so much for going straight forward with me, I liked that you told me what I should of done as well as trying to be a nice by it. As well as what you thought.**

**Dracosballduster: Well thanks for the comment at least I know that you didn't like the story.**

**Lil Crow Bow: Thanks for the feedback and telling what you thought of it.**

**cUtE bUt EvIl: Thanks for the review**

**Casakitten: Hey thanks so much for your review, telling me what's wrong in the story means a lot to me, and telling me what you personally though of it.**

**Hobbit Fizz: thanks for telling me about the time difference thing, I totally forgot about it till you brought it up, thanks.**

**Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, and the story is a work in progress so, I'm trying to get better as I go and learn from what people said and what I think about the story. So until next time thanks again. Sophie.**


End file.
